womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Jenny Kallur
Jenny Margareta Kallur ( Huntington , 16 February 1981 ) is a former Swedish athlete who specialized in the hurdles and the sprint . She won several Swedish championships in both disciplines and also enjoyed some successes on the relay numbers . She once took part in the Olympics , but won as no medals . Content [ hide ] *1 Biography **1.1 Born in New York **1.2 Initial successes in the sprint **1.3 Focus on hurdling **1.4 Injury **1.5 End athletics career *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 60m hurdles **4.2 100m Hurdles **4.3 100 m **4.4 200 m **4.5 4 x 100 m relay Biography [ edit ] Born in New York City [ Edit ] Jenny is the twin sister of Susanna , who also does to hurdling. Their father Anders Kallur was a hockey player with the New York Islanders . As a result, the two born in New York City .Their mother, Lisa, was a professional volleyball player . Jenny is a few minutes older than Susanna. Jenny Susanna never defeated. Both also have a younger brother Martin, who in 2007 at the pole vault achieved a height of 4.21 m. Initial successes in the sprint [ edit ] Initially did Jenny Kallur in sports gymnastics , but then she became interested in the sprint. After its accession to the University of Illinois , she began to take, where they focused mainly on the part of sports competitions 100 and 200 m . Her first striking success achieved them as a sixteen-year-old at the 1997 Youth Olympic Days in Lisbon , where they 11 75 s 100 m won. A year later, she was a finalist in both the 100 and 200 m at the European Championships for Juniors, after which they during the 2000 Junior World Championships in Chile Santiago in the 4 x 100 m as a member of Swedish girls team to a bronze medal rushed. Moreover, it also reached the finals as the 100m hurdles , she was sixth. Focus on hurdling [ edit ] In the years that followed Jenny Kallur shifted gradually her attention to the hurdles and she came to her best performance: with her twin sister Susanna she stood on the podium at the 2001 European Championships for athletes under 23 in Amsterdam at the 100 m and hurdles at the European indoor championships in 2005, Madrid in the 60m hurdles , Susanna and Jenny on a two. In addition, she was present at all the major tournaments: the European Championships in 2002 and 2006, the Olympic Games in 2004 , the world indoor championships in 2004 and 2006 and the world championships in 2005 and 2007 . And often there Jenny Kallur reached the finals, though they remained outside the medals. Injury [ edit ] The year 2008 was sadly to her nose passed through a stress fracture . In late 2008 she decided with her sister Susanna, who now faced with the same problem but on the other shin, in order to operate in the U.S.. The subsequent rehabilitation period also was the 2009 season, with the chance to participate in the world championships in Berlin , lost. End athletics career [ edit ] On May 26, 2011 Jenny Kallur announced that she put an end to her athletic career. In recent years it has been plagued by injuries, which in 2007 had been that they can perform properly. Had last year , they now focus on a career as an advertising copywriter. [1] Kullur studied at the University of Illinois and formed three years a couple with the former Swedish tennis player Joachim Johansson . She was a member of the Swedish Falu IK and lives in Falun . Titles [ Edit ] *Swedish Champion 100 m - 1998, 2002 *Swedish Champion 200 m - 1998, 2002 *Swedish Champion 100m Hurdles - 2006 *Swedish champion indoor 60m - 2004 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] 60m hurdles [ edit ] *2004: 5th in ½ fin. World Indoor - 8.03 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEC indoor - 7.99 s *2006: 8th World Indoor - 7.98 s 100m Hurdles [ Edit ] *2000: 6th UWC - 13,30 s *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuro U23 - 13,19 s *2002: 6th in series EK - 13.48 s *2004: 5th in series OS - 13,11 s *2005: 6th World - 12,59 s *2006: 7th European Championships - 12.94 s *2007: 8th in series WK - 13.08 s 100 m [ edit ] *1997: EYOD - 11,75 shttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svg *1999: 7th European Youth Championships *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgA European Cup - 11.54 s 200 m [ edit ] *1998: 7th in ½ fin. UWC - 24,01 s *1999: 5th European Youth Championships *2002: 6th in series EK - 23.96 s *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgA European Cup - 23.47 s 4 x 100 m relay [ edit ] *2000: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgUWC - 44,78 s Category:1981 births